<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batman's Plan B by kent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460038">Batman's Plan B</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kent/pseuds/kent'>kent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, M/M, 蝙超</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kent/pseuds/kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个蝙超短小pwp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Batman's Plan B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>因为亨超太辣了，才出现了这种产物<br/>关于sex protection讨论被俗到请提前点x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从被刺客联盟骗了精之后这位哥谭阔佬就学精了，同样的错误蝙蝠侠从来不犯第二次，花花公子照做不误，但是要想让他不戴套，那是不可能的，要是谁想偷偷留下点什么，原本打的火热的恋人就会立刻变成冷漠无情的黑影，调查，销毁，溯根求源，一网打尽，每一步都不会有差错。如果只是普通炮友，那就更没什么情面可以通融了。不过一心想爬上这张床的，不是想高攀富贵的拜金女郎就是被那张过分帅气的脸迷惑的傻妞，大家都只肖想和布鲁斯的一夜风流会如何浪漫疯狂，没人质疑意留情不留种的哥谭王子是不是不行，相反大家把这当作一种深思熟虑的体贴，免除后患，浪漫却从不失风度。<br/>可克拉克不一样啊，他又不会怀孕，（谁说不会的，百特曼你不行(▼皿▼#)）而且自打他离开小镇的农场之后，布鲁斯算是他最为亲近的人了，他喜欢依偎在那个宽阔的胸膛里，坚实有力，值得信赖，但也布满伤痕，略显孤独，彼此相拥能让他逃离报社摸爬滚打的疲惫和远离家乡的孤独，也能帮布鲁斯驱散夜巡的阴霾，这种温存总是很让人心动，即使已经爽过也可能因此而再来一发，但这种热情也很容易被浇灭，尤其是在不得不等待布鲁斯四下翻找避孕套的时候，于是克拉克决定，帮布鲁斯克服自己的恐惧，他好我也好，嗯就这么决定了。<br/> 说实话那天布鲁斯有点累了，晚上的慈善晚宴让他不得不接受花瓶们的簇拥又听了一堆虚伪政客的聒噪言辞，好在并没有不识趣的家伙在夜巡的时候耽误时间，冲个澡放松一下紧绷的神经，再趁明天阿弗不在睡到正午真是最好不过的计划了。但当他胡乱披上睡袍准备倒床就睡时，推门就看见自己老婆半敞着浴袍双腿交叠躺在床上，故意侧过身子挤出乳沟，一股中年危机感顿时击中了布鲁斯，克拉克什么时候这么欲求不满了?<br/>他爬上床捏了一把克拉克的腰，“怎么了克拉克?”<br/>“没怎么"<br/>“那提前泡的花香浴是给谁准备的?”<br/>“那你看是给谁准备的呢，侦探先生”<br/>“如果不是什么特殊的日子就是小镇男孩又不体谅辛苦工作的daddy还想要糖吃，”<br/>“那daddy要教训他吗？”<br/>“宝贝别闹了，明天还有会。”<br/>布鲁斯把人按在颈窝里猛吸了口玫瑰香准备靠这个理由装睡，但是事情显然没有他想象的那么简单。<br/>“你要是那方面有困难可以直说的，布鲁斯”<br/>“行不行你不是最清楚了吗!”<br/>“那我要说不行呢？”<br/>布鲁斯还不清楚克拉克这点激将法的小心思吗，但在心里权衡了一下自己的睡眠和名誉问题后，决定先顺着克拉克，反正小镇男孩早晚是要被操服的。<br/>“那健忘的婊子就得多教几遍好让他记住”<br/>“......”<br/>布鲁斯一边说一边在浴袍里乱摸起来，克拉克觉得自己在作死的边缘不远了，今晚不帮布鲁斯解决问题这代价可就大了。<br/>既然被搞得睡衣全无，那布鲁斯就好好陪他玩玩，他到要看看克拉克葫芦里卖的什么药。顺着腰窝摸下去抓了两把臀肉克拉克的脸就烧了起来，提前准备好的他开始觉得下面痒痒的，但布鲁斯没往下伸手，反而揉起了胸上的软肉，嘲笑他似的亲了他一口后就沿着脖颈咬下去，只要轻轻嘬一下敏感的乳头克拉克就会受不了的，更何况布鲁斯正拿舌头和牙齿恶趣味的蹭来蹭去，有时候他甚至担心就算自己能生孩子也会因为奶被布鲁斯吃光而喂不饱婴儿。但仅仅这样对布鲁斯远远不够，因为忍耐而夹紧的双腿被分开但饥渴的肠肉却不被触碰，布鲁斯只在大腿根的肉褶里给他尝尝那滚烫的肉棒，好让提前润滑好的小婊子流着水求他，<br/>“摸摸，daddy摸摸我”<br/>带着茧子的指肚沾着溢出的前液摩挲充血的头部，又色情的按压绞紧的肠肉，<br/>“克拉克，你知不知道你下面的小嘴会自己张开，里面的软肉却连手指头都咬着不放，我看它都比你记得清楚自己到底是怎么被干的。”<br/>“别说了...啊嗯....不是...”<br/>百特曼的忍耐力再强它也是有限度的，尤其是面对自己老婆的时候，所以在布鲁斯准备好好享受，抬手从床头柜里摸避孕套的时候，发现事情好像不太对劲?怎么没有了?不可能啊?克拉克可真有你的!<br/>“想要...布鲁斯...”<br/>戛然而止是不可取的，所以布鲁斯突然庆幸有各种花瓶簇拥的晚宴也不是毫无用处，最起码倒贴塞套的美女们给他留了一条后路。<br/>“我说你怎么这么热情呢，克拉克”<br/>“不知道是晚宴上哪个小婊子塞给我的，不过鉴于你们都是婊子，你应该会喜欢的...”<br/>“啊......不要了...嗯...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>